A Moment Like This
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: Jaina and Zekk are finally getting married. R/R


A Moment Like This  
  
"My little girl," Han Solo whispered to his wife, Leia. "My little girl's getting married today."  
Leia looked over at her husband. "I know, Han."  
"This is the rest of her life," Han said. "She's a Jedi Knight, and she's getting married."  
Leia nodded. She repeated, "I know, Han." She looked at him carefully. "Are you all right, Nerf herder?"  
Han gave Leia a lop-sided grin. "Of course I am. It's me."  
Leia rolled her eyes. "You just seem a little upset."  
"I'm not upset," Han said. "I just feel like I'm losing my little girl. The little girl who always helped me on the Falcon."  
"Believe me, Han," Leia said. "Nothing is going to keep Jaina from the Falcon for long."  
Han smiled, knowing his wife was right. "Zekk better treat her good."  
"Dad," Jacen said, "Zekk is a Jedi, and he's not on the Dark Side anymore. We don't have to worry about him."  
Anakin smiled. "Yeah. If he did treat her bad, which he won't, he'd have to deal with us."  
"Yes, us strong Solo men," Jacen said, making his father laugh and his mother shake her head. "See dad? Everything is going to be just fine."  
Luke Skywalker stepped into the room. "Is Jaina ready?"  
"Nope," Anakin replied. "She's still getting ready, Uncle Luke."  
Luke smiled. "This is her special day," he said reasonably. "We'll wait as long as we have to."  
Han turned to Leia. "Remember our special day?" Leia smiled a reply back to him. He turned back to his brother-in-law, Luke. "Where's Zekk?"  
"Waiting," Luke said. "He's already at the front."  
Tenel Ka, Jacen's girlfriend, smiled. "I knew he would be."  
Jaina stepped out of her dressing room. She was in a long, white gown. She did not have a smile on her face.  
"What is wrong, Jaina?" Tenel Ka asked.  
"I feel so." Jaina trailed off as she looked in the mirror. "Girly!"  
"You look gorgeous," Leia told her daughter.  
Jaina bit her lip. "Okay," she muttered to herself. "Okay." She forced herself to smile at her reflection, even though she personally couldn't stand what she was seeing. She was getting married to the love of her life, Zekk.  
She could remember the day that she met the boy on Coruscant. He immediately intrigued her. He was propelled by and infatuated with adventure. He challenged her. She had been in love with him forever. When he had turned to the Dark Side, it had literally broken her heart. But he had been a Jedi for quite some time now, and he had fallen in love with her as well.  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you that love has come here  
  
And a...  
  
"You can be a girl for just one day, Jaina," Jacen was saying, making everyone in the room chuckle.  
Jaina smiled that lop-sided Solo grin. "Okay, I will."  
"Are you nervous?" Leia asked.  
Jaina looked at her mother. "No. I just can't believe this is finally happening."  
"You love him," Han said.  
Jaina turned at her father's voice. "Of course I do, dad."  
Han smiled in return. "Good."  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe that it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Jaina thought back to years ago.when she and Zekk were just friends. She had been in love with him, but he had not known. She could never do the "girl" thing and casually flirt with him, because Force knew Jacen would not have stopped making fun of her. Jacen watched his twin sister carefully. When did she fall in love with Zekk? Did she fall in love while I was busy chasing Tenel Ka around the jungles of Yavin? He was so happy his sister had finally found love. Jaina had been through a lot since becoming a Jedi Knight. She, Anakin, and Jacen had gotten through many assassination attempts, because of who their parents were, and who their uncle was. The siblings had learned to rely solely on the Force. After the attempted destruction of Jacen's home, he had begun dating Tenel Ka. Jaina had not had such an easy time. She fell in love with Erlk, who was a student at the Jedi Academy. Luke had had a bad feeling about the boy for a long while, but decided to let him stay at the Academy and tried to turn him from the overwhelming Dark Side. He had not succeeded. After that experience, Jaina had sworn that she would never fall in love again. But then Zekk had come back into her life.  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
Jaina looked at herself in the mirror a final time. "All right," she said to her family. "I'm ready." She looked at her father. "Dad? Are you ready?"  
Everyone laughed as Han took a huge gulp. "I'm ready." Leia walked to Jaina and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "You already have my congratulations, sweetheart," she whispered. "You're going to be so happy, I just know it." "Thanks, mom," Jaina said. She made a mental note to be exactly as poised as her mother. Jacen and Anakin hugged their sister. Tenel Ka then gave Jaina a hug, which was very out of character for her, but Jaina pushed it out of her mind. Her Uncle Luke gave her the next hug. Leia, Anakin, Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Luke left the room. It was just her and her father. Jaina gulped as she realized that she was about to get married. "Are you all right?" Han asked her. Never in his entire life had he seen Jaina act so awkward. "Just jitters," Jaina asked. "Right now, I really wish I had grandparents." "Why?" Han said. "So I could ask them how they dealt with this moment," Jaina said. "I already know how you and mom felt. I just wish I knew how my grandparents dealt with this." "I wish I knew too," Han said. "It really is just jitters. Once you get up there, you'll be fine." He gave his only daughter a genuine smile. Jaina nodded. "Okay. You're right."  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Jaina had made it up the aisle without tripping, and she and Zekk were already to their vows when she noticed something behind him. She focused on it and the Force told her that it was her grandparents, her mother's parents. Anakin and Padme. They were smiling encouragingly at her. Jaina smiled back and resisted the urge to burst into tears. She had learned so much about her grandfather, the evil Lord Darth Vader. She had never seen a picture of either of her mother's parents. Her mother had told Jaina that her grandmother was beautiful, but sad. Her uncle Luke had told Jaina that her grandfather was troubled. To see them look so happy brought joy to Jaina's heart. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She was not even paying attention when she said "I do". The minister pronounced Zekk and Jaina husband and wife. Zekk brought her into her arms and kissed her.  
  
Could this be the greatest of them all  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
"Are you happy?" Zekk asked her later. Jaina looked at him, a huge smile on her face. "How could I not be happy? After all I've been through, I think I'm really happy for the first time in my life." Zekk smiled back at her. "I love you, Jaina. More than anything. You have made me so happy. I'm the happiest man in the galaxy because of you." "I love you more than that," Jaina whispered to him.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Like this,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some People wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Like this  
  
"A Moment Like This" is by Kelly Clarkson. 


End file.
